The Cosmo Comeback : Episode I
by MilesTailsPrower8
Summary: my first fanfiction! i hope you like it im not gonna finish this. :( im sorry
1. Chapter I : Sonic's Surprise

It was 6 months since Cosmo The Seedrian died. Tails was very heartbroken when she died. Tails loved her so much, but didn't have the courage to say that to her. He spent 2 weeks in his room looking at a picture of Cosmo. He started to cry and softly whisper…

"Its all my fault"

One day, Sonic came in to see Tails. Tails was sitting in his room covering his body with his tails while looking at the picture of Cosmo. Sonic quietly came in and put his arm around Tails. Sonic whispered "Tails, I know I said this over 2,000 times, im so sorry. Tails hugged Sonic like he was Cosmo. "Thank you, Sonic. I just want Cosmo back…" Tails began crying again. And Sonic put something in his hand. Tails didn't look at the item. Then Sonic said to tails "Tails, I found this when Cosmo died. I wanted to give you this for your birthday, But I think you need it now. Tails now slowly looked at his hand… there…he found a seed with a tuff of Cosmo's flower ear. Tails looked and started to cry. Tails clutched his fist and tried to smile. "Its….its Cosmo's Seed!" He looked at Sonic, and hugged him. "Thanks Sonic!" And Sonic hugged Tails. "Now, lets go water Cosmo now" Said Sonic trying to cheer up Tails.


	2. Chapter II : The Seeds First Daylight

Tails ran into the kitchen to grab a pot and drew Cosmo's Face on it. Then he got a bottle of water. Sonic ran and grabbed dirt and put the seed in the pot. Tails watered the plant. It grew very big. "Whoa! Tails!" Sonic said shocked. Tails glared at the plant. "Hey Sonic, Is this seed Cosmo?" Tails quickly looked at Sonic with hopeful eyes. Sonic shrugged his shoulders and said "I don't know. It probably is her seedling. But it could be her."

Sonic looked at the yellow kitsune and smiled. "So do you wanna go bowling in Station Square?" Tails jumped up and down and repeatedly said "Yes". Bowling is what Tails' likes to do when there is seriously nothing to do. "Lets go!" The little kitsune smiled and started to fly. "Here, ill get us there fast by carrying you" Tails said. Sonic chuckled and smiled. "Tails…ill get us there in a flash" Tails was carried by Sonic and they were going to the Bowling Alley.

If Tails stayed home, he would witness what would make his life a whole lot better. Strangely, something was happening to the seed Sonic gave Tails. It was forming a very identical body, So identical, Tails would recognized that body anywhere.


	3. Chapter III : Cosmo's Rebirth

Cosmo was alive again! She fell to the floor screaming a loud YELP! Tails was just a few yards away from his house and he heard Cosmo. He ran back and opened the door. Then Tails Paused, he thought who that could have been, he tiptoed into the kitchen finding Cosmo passed out on the floor. Tails jumped up in the air and grabbed Cosmo. He ran to his room carrying Cosmo. He grabbed an ice pack and put it on her head. Tails looked at the Seedrian slightly leaning, Tails later went in to kiss her but she woke up. "T-Tails" Cosmo said with a very faint voice. Tails was stunned and was starting to smile. A thing that he never done since 7 months ago. Cosmo hugged Tails quickly to sense that it was him. Tails finally stuttered out "Cosmo is that you?". Cosmo finally said Yes. Tails took her in the living room to balance her leg. "Cosmo….i have a lot of things to ask you but can you move this foot" Tails said softly.

Cosmo started to say that She Loves Tails, but before she could say Love, Sonic came in and gazed at Cosmo and tried to pinch himself (to see if he was dreaming) Cosmo greeted Sonic with a hello and a how are you. Sonic then quickly pulled out his phone and Called everyone he knows.

TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER IV : TAILS'S CHANCE

PLEASE FOLLOW AND REVIEW


	4. Chapter IV : Tails's Chance

Amy was the First of the bunch that Sonic called to tell about Cosmo. She was Shocked and she screamed "REALLY?!" Which almost busted out Sonic's Eardrum forgetting he had the phone on speaker. Tails was blushing like crazy when he seen Cosmo again. "Tails, what im trying to say is that I missed you. And I wanna stay with you." Cosmo said to Tails while faintly blushing. Tails Replied "Cosmo! That is a Relief! Because." Amy interrupted over the phone saying that Sonic and Amy and Tails and Cosmo should have a Double date! Sonic said yes and so did Tails and Cosmo. Then, Tails and Cosmo suddenly looked at each other. Tails smiled and put the pads of his paws on Cosmo's face. Cosmo blushed. Her cheeks turning into a sunset color.

Cosmo was speechless at first, but then she had the courage to say to Tails. "Tails, are you sure you wanna do this?" Tails nodded and hugged Cosmo. Cosmo was delighted to enjoy the kitsune's warmth again. Tails asked her where she was going to stay? Cosmo answered that she didn't know but she asked "Can I stay here?" She started to blush and smile. Tails looked at her and nodded. Cosmo was too happy to talk. She hugged the back of the Kitsune's Tails. He started to purr. Cosmo never heard a fox purr because Foxes only purr when in a cuddly mood or when their domestic. Cosmo thought that the number one excuse was he was in a cuddly mood. But Cosmo didn't care and went ahead and enjoyed the Kitsune's Company. Cosmo then put her chin on Tails's shoulder. Tails opened his eyes open all the way and blushed. Cosmo then looked at Tails. "Whats wrong Tails?" She nervously stuttered. Tails then looked at her and smiled. "Im fine when im around you" They then continued their hug. But then something amazing was going to happen to him that he would remember the most he has ever been with Cosmo….

TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER V : THE DATE


End file.
